Carl Potts
Carl Potts is an American comic book writer, artist, teacher and editor best known for creating the series Alien Legion for the Marvel Comics imprint Epic Comics. Biography Early life Carl Potts was born on November 12, 1952 in Oakland, California. Raised in Oakland, San Leandro, and San Diego, Californi, as well as in Hawaii, Potts recieved an Associate's degree in commercial art from Chabot College in Hayward, California. He recieved his Bachelor's degree in Creative Writing and Editing from SUNY, Empire State. Career After contributing to such comics fanzines as the anthology Venture, Potts drew backgrounds and some secondary figures for a late fill-in issue of DC Comics' Richard Dragon: Kung Fu Fighter, being drawn by Bay Area comics artist Jim Starlin and Alan Weiss. Potts began his comics career in 1975. Relocating to New York City, he freelanced briefly until joining Neal Adams' commercial-art company and comic-book packager Continuity Studios. As he explained in a 2000 interview: "Continuity was gearing up to produce black-and-white magazines based on several TV series: The Six Million Dollar Man, Space: 1999 and Emergency!. I got involved with storyboard and comp art for major New York ad agencies. I also produced finished-illustration for magazines and books for several years before joining Marvel's editorial staff in 1983." Marvel Comics At Marvel as an editor, Potts discovered and/or mentored many top comics creators including Jim Lee, Whilce Portacio, Arthur Adams, Mike Mignola, June Brigman, Larry Stroman, Jon Bogdanove, Scott Williams, Chris Warner, Terry Shoemaker, Sal Velutto, Steve Skroce, and Mike Okamoto. He oversaw the development of The Punisher from guest star to franchise character, and edited such titles as The Incredible Hulk, Doctor Strange, The Defenders, The Thing, and Alpha Flight and Moon Knight, as well as the newly created Power Pack, What The - ?!, Amazing High Adventure and Strikeforce: Morituri. He was the editor who produced the first Rocket Raccoon miniseries. Potts' editorship was humoroulsy characterized in 1988 as "a remarkable feat considering (his) legendary spelling sidability. After hours, Potts continued to write and produce occasional art for Marvel, and in 1983 teamed with Alan Zelenetz and Frank Cirocco to co-create the series Alien Legion, conceived as "the French Foreign Legion in space." Two ongoing series and several miniseries and one-shots were produced. In 2007, Potts' Alien Legion screenplay was optioned by producer Jerry Bruckheimer and The Walt Disney Company. Bruckheimer exercised the option and bought the script in 2010, hiring Game of Thrones show runner David Benioff to do a rewrite. Potts wrote and, for the early issues, did layouts for the launch of the "Punisher War Journal" title with Jim Lee doing the finished art. In 1989, Potts was named executive editor in charge of the Epic imprint, and about a third of the mainstream Marvel titles. Five years later, he became editor-in-chief of the "General Entertainment" and Epic Comics division. Later career After thirteen years at Marvel, Potts left to become Creative Director at VR-1, a massively multiplayer online game company. He then worked with Gary Winnick and Cirocco's Lightsource Studios, and served as Senior Creative Director in Agency.com's New York office before freelancing. He has taught at the School of Visual Arts, the Academy of Art University and the State University of New york, Purchases. Personal life Potts and his wife Cathy have two children. Credits Writer *Enter the Punisher Category:A-Z Category:Production staff